


Jaehee x Rika

by AcEHaRdWaRe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcEHaRdWaRe/pseuds/AcEHaRdWaRe
Summary: "I have been ruling over Mint Eye for about 2 years now and I thought I knew everything about life and what I needed but as more days go by the more I realize I am missing something from my life. I don’t know what it is though….I have everything…..I am a goddess, I am the one who can create paradise and I can save everyone but I still feel empty inside. I walked over to K009 who was working on hacking into the RFA’s information system...."
Relationships: Kang Jaehee/Rika (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 1





	Jaehee x Rika

Rika POV:   
I have been ruling over Mint Eye for about 2 years now and I thought I knew everything about life and what I needed but as more days go by the more I realize I am missing something from my life. I don’t know what it is though….I have everything…..I am a goddess, I am the one who can create paradise and I can save everyone but I still feel empty inside. I walked over to K009 who was working on hacking into the RFA’s information system.   
“K009 I have a task for you,” I said.   
“Yes Savior what do I need to do?” He responded.  
“Go find Jihyun I want you to bring him here for questioning”   
“Yes Savior,” He said as he got up from his desk and ran out.   
Once he left I walked around Magenta looking for something to do but nothing seemed interesting. Maybe if I had Jihyun here I could force him to tell me what he did that makes me feel this way but K009 won’t be back for a while so I needed to find something fun to do in the meantime. I decided to go out and get some fresh air. It’s been a while since I have actually been out of Magenta, it felt nice to go and see the world for once.   
I walked to the park observing everyone there and if I could get anyone to join Mint Eye. I did get some weird looks since I was still wearing my robe which I think is why I couldn’t approach anyone so I can get them to join Mint Eye. I kept walking for about 30 minutes until I found someone. She looked familiar but I couldn’t quite remember when or where I had seen her. I started to walk closer to get a better look then I saw her face and I immediately knew where I had seen her. Her name is Jaehee Kang and she is a member of the RFA. Jumin was the one that introduced her to us. I never thought I would have seen her again. It's been maybe 2 years since I have seen her in person. She looks so beautiful….wait what am I saying? I am not supposed to think that about someone who works with my psycho ex. However, it’s not her fault she’s a part of that group. Maybe I can convince her to come to Mint Eye and she will be saved.  
I skip over to her happily and say “Hello, would you like to join a group called Mint Eye who will save everyone from suffering.”   
She looked at me confused and a little scared. It would make sense a stranger just went up to her and asked her to join a cult. I handed her a small card with the address of Magenta and my phone number then told her to think about it and walked away.   
I made it back to Magenta and went up into my room. It’s been a while since I have been this excited. I wonder why but I really hope she takes my offer and decides to join me. It will be nice to have her around with her knowledge and beauty. I had heard my phone buzz on my bed and I quickly picked it up hoping it would be her but it wasn’t, it was a text from K009. Wow what a way to kill my mood I thought. I looked through the message and he told me he couldn’t find Jihyun. At this point I didn’t care about questioning Jihyun anymore. I wanted Jaehee to join Mint Eye no matter what. So I texted K009 to go retrieve Jaehee and bring her back safe then I laid down on my bed. Looking at her made me feel happy I don’t know why but it just did maybe because I knew she wasn’t going to use me or trick me like the rest of them did. She seemed safe and I wanted that. I wanted her and I was going to do everything to get her. 

Jaehee POV:   
I finally made it back to my apartment. What happened back at the park was really weird. That woman that approached me looked familiar but I couldn’t remember where I had seen her. I pulled out the card she gave me and looked it over. She seemed like she wanted to convert me to a different religion...it doesn’t say what religion but the group is called Mint Eye. What an odd name for a religious group. If they wanted more people they shouldn’t have made the name sound so shady. I set the card down on my table and started making myself some lunch. The weird feeling will go away soon so I shouldn’t think too much about that card. Just as I was about to grab something out of my fridge, there was a knock on my door. I checked my phone thinking that Mr.Han was dropping off Elizabeth again but I didn’t see any message from him. No one else texted me that they were coming over so who could it be? I walked over to the door and opened it but no one was there. It must have been some kids playing a stupid prank I thought. I closed the door and went back to making my lunch but I noticed that the window was opened. Maybe I opened it before I left to go to the park. I went to go close it then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone standing behind me. Before I had anytime to react I felt a poke on my skin then everything went black. 

Rika POV:   
About 2 hours passed before I started to get impatient. I looked over my text messages with K009 and still nothing about him getting Jaehee. God why was it so difficult to just get the person I want. A few more minutes passed before I heard a knock on my door. I quickly got up from my bed and opened it. There stood K009 with Jaehee unconscious in his arms.   
“Why is she unconscious? I told you to bring her back safe,” I yelled as I slapped him.   
“I didn’t know what else to do I’m sorry Savior….she will wake up soon though,” he responded as he walked into the room and set Jaehee on the bed.   
I pushed K009 out of the room and locked the door. Finally she was here and she would become mine. I knew when she woke up she would be scared so I took a needle of elixir and injected it into her so that maybe when she wakes up she won’t try to escape. After a while Jaehee finally woke up, she looked around the room confused and a little bit scared.   
“It’s okay,” I said to talk her down.  
She looked at me still scared. I was wondering when the elixir was going to kick in so she would be able to calm down.   
“W-where am I and who are you?” Jaehee asked as she backed up.   
I moved closer to her. She was so beautiful I loved everything about her. Soon I couldn’t control myself. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me so I could kiss her. I kissed her passionately but to my surprise she kissed back. Maybe it was the elixir finally kicking in or she liked me, either way she was okay with what I was doing. I kept kissing her as I moved my hands to take her shirt off. Once I got her shirt off I saw that she was blushing a lot. I stared down at her breasts. Wow they were huge and they were all mine. I unclipped her bra so I could see all of them. They were beautiful just like she was, but I didn’t want to stop there. I took off her skirt and panties. I kept making sure she was okay with it and everytime I asked she said she was fine with it. I moved my tongue up and down her slit. Her moans filled the room. They sounded amazing. I began to pick up the pace, sliding my tongue in and out faster and faster. She moaned out, screaming my name as she came. I pulled her close and smiled. She was mine now and no one could take her from me.


End file.
